emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
David Green
David Stewart Green (born in London) is a film director, television producer and media executive. He directed 60 episodes of Emmerdale Farm between 1973 and 1975. Green was educated at Bury Grammar School and Trinity College, Oxford, where he gained an MA in English Language and Literature. On graduating, he joined Yorkshire Television where, within a year, he became the youngest ever YTV programme director, cutting his directorial teeth on the launch of Emmerdale, before going on to direct 24 episodes of Whicker's World. Green is now a leading figure in the British and American film and television industries having worked on motion pictures and TV projects in virtually every genre over the past 25 years. His movie directing credits notably include the Oscar-nominated Buster (4 awards), starring Phil Collins and Julie Walters, and the $22m action adventure Wings of the Apache starring Nicolas Cage and Tommy Lee Jones. His other feature film directing credits include Breathtaking and Car Trouble. For television, Green has directed over 100 dramas and documentaries, including Boy in the Bubble for ITV, Wilfred and Eileen and East Lynne for BBC Drama, and the award-winning ITV movie 1914 All Out, which was awarded the Public Prize at the Reims Festival of Television. His other TV drama credits include Nobody's House and The Chinese Detective. From 1992 to 2007 Green was also Chairman and Founder of September Films, a leading film and television production company, with offices in London and Los Angeles, which made over two thousand hours of primetime television, including the landmark Hollywood Women series and September's current flagship show Bridezillas - both of which he created. September's feature films include the Oscar-nominated Solomon & Gaenor (7 awards) and House of America (6 awards). September was also awarded the Montreux Rose D'or for Ozzy Osbourne Uncut. Green was executive producer of all three award-winning productions. Green joined production and distribution Group DCD Media in 2007 when September Films was acquired by DCD. He took on the role of Group Chief Creative Officer before becoming CEO in 2009 and Executive Chairman in 2012. In October 2012 he relinquished his corporate role to concentrate on addressing the significant revenue and growth potential of the US TV production market for DCD, capitalizing on the success and reputation of September Films in America. He is a lifelong, passionate supporter of Manchester City Football Club. Episodes directed by David Green 1970s 1973 (23 episodes) * Episode 41 (12th March 1973) * Episode 42 (13th March 1973) * Episode 53 (23rd April 1973) * Episode 54 (24th April 1973) * Episode 59 (14th May 1973) * Episode 60 (15th May 1973) * Episode 65 (4th June 1973) * Episode 66 (5th June 1973) * Episode 77 (16th July 1973) * Episode 78 (17th July 1973) * Episode 83 (6th August 1973) * Episode 84 (7th August 1973) * Episode 93 (10th September 1973) * Episode 94 (11th September 1973) * Episode 99 (1st October 1973) * Episode 100 (2nd October 1973) * Episode 105 (22nd October 1973) * Episode 106 (23rd October 1973) * Episode 111 (12th November 1973) * Episode 112 (13th November 1973) * Episode 117 (3rd December 1973) * Episode 118 (4th December 1973) * Episode 123 (31st December 1973) 1974 (27 episodes) * Episode 124 (1st January 1974) * Episode 125 (7th January 1974) * Episode 126 (8th January 1974) * Episode 131 (28th January 1974) * Episode 132 (29th January 1974) * Episode 139 (25th February 1974) * Episode 140 (26th February 1974) * Episode 146 (19th March 1974) * Episode 155 (23rd April 1974) * Episode 156 (29th April 1974) * Episode 161 (14th May 1974) * Episode 167 (10th June 1974) * Episode 168 (11th June 1974) * Episode 173 (1st July 1974) * Episode 174 (2nd July 1974) * Episode 179 (22nd July 1974) * Episode 180 (23rd July 1974) * Episode 185 (12th August 1974) * Episode 186 (13th August 1974) * Episode 195 (23rd September 1974) * Episode 196 (24th September 1974) * Episode 201 (14th October 1974) * Episode 202 (15th October 1974) * Episode 213 (25th November 1974) * Episode 214 (26th November 1974) * Episode 219 (16th December 1974) * Episode 220 (17th December 1974) 1975 (10 episodes) * Episode 231 (3rd February 1975) * Episode 232 (4th February 1975) * Episode 237 (24th February 1975) * Episode 238 (25th February 1975) * Episode 245 (24th March 1975) * Episode 246 (25th March 1975) * Episode 251 (21st April 1975) * Episode 252 (22nd April 1975) * Episode 257 (12th May 1975) * Episode 258 (13th May 1975) Category:Emmerdale directors Category:Emmerdale crew